I'm Sorry
by Z Star The Hidden Dragon
Summary: Kari regrets blaming Davis for her break up with T.K, but Tai comes up with an idea to get Davis to forgive Kari. Will it work? ONESHOT.


Anime: Digimon 

Genre: Romance/Drama 

Type: One shot 

Couple: KarixDavis

Summary: Kari regrets blaming Davis for her break up with T.K, but Tai comes up with an idea to get Davis to forgive Kari. Will it work?

Z Star: Heya! I'm glad you came to read my story and I hope you enjoy it. Davis! Do the disclaimer!

Davis: Do I have to?

Z Star: Yes!

Davis: Ok then. Z Star The Hidden Dragon does not own Digimon or it's characters. All she owns is the idea for this story. Happy now?

Z Star: Very. (To the readers) So this is my first Digimon fic, so please review and tell me if I made any mistakes. But no flaming! Espeically to you T.KxKari fan's who stumbled in here. It says right up there that this is a Davis and Kari fic! So if you don't like it don't read it and don't review it! Besides I HATE flames and I HATE T.KxKari couple!

Davis: That's harsh but fair dude.

Z Star: Since when do you say dude?

Davis: (Shrugs) Eh.

Z Star: O.o Ok… so here it is ladies and gentlemen my first Digimon fic…

* * *

I'm Sorry 

_By Z Star The Hidden Dragon_

She opened the door, her keys jingling in her hand. Tears streamed down her face as sobs escaped her throat. Her hair was soaking wet from the rain. She was in a terrible state, who wouldn't be after what the poor girl went through.

"Kari what's the matter? What happened to you!" Tai jumped off the coach, leaving Ogumon to munch on the potato chips. Tai didn't get an answer from his sister, who was choking on her sobs. Ogumon came to comfort his master's sister as well; the crisps' bag still stuck on his large nose.

"T-T.K broke up with me…" Kari was weeping into her brother's shoulder.

"Oh don't cry Kari." Tai said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I think what our Kari needs is some hot chocolate!" Beamed Ogumon, getting the cups. He knew Kari loved steaming hot chocolate, making the pink dressed girl make a weak smile.

So Kari, Tai and Ogumon were sat in the living room, holding their cups of coco, it was still raining. Kari had calmed down a bit; tears were still dripping from her puffy red eyes.

"Kari, do you want to tell me what happened with you and T.K?" Tai asked.

She nodded. Kari knew Tai was going to find out what happened sooner or later, so it was better for him to hear it from her mouth.

"It started out as just a stupid argument, but then it got worse…"

FLASHBACK "_T.K I wouldn't cheat on you if I didn't love you so much!" _

"_I've seen the looks you've been giving Davis! You've been flirting with him behind my back haven't you!" T.K screamed, backing Kari up against the wall. _

"_No! Davis is a good friend and nothing else. Why can't you understand that?" _

"_Because Davis likes you! I can't stand him being near you, trying to get his grubby little hands on you! I don't want you seeing him ever again!" _

"_You can't tell me who I can and can not see T.K!" Kari yelled back. "And how dare you talk about our friend like that!" _

"_So it's true! You do love Davis!" _

"_What! T.K why are you acting like this!" _

"_You're not denying that you have feelings for him Kari. I don't think you love me anymore. I think we should see other people…" _

_T.K stormed off, leaving a heartbroken Kari behind. She didn't call after the blonde boy. She collapsed on her knees and started crying for her ex boyfriend. _

**

* * *

**

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"T.K really said all those things! I can't believe he would do something like that! It's really unlike him." Tai snarled, wanting to strangle the holder of the crest of Hope. But he was his best friend's little brother so he had to let the boy be.

"How about I go have a word with him Kari? Maybe I can put some sense into that boys head." Tai said, putting a hand on Kari's shoulder.

"I don't care about T.K anymore!" She snapped. "If he can't trust me then what's the point of wanting to get back together with him! If he's going to be a jerk then let him!"

"You go girl!" Everyone in the room had turned to a certain white, feline Digimon called Gatomon. "He's not worth yearning for!"

Kari smiled at her friend and went over to hug the cat. "Thanks Gatomon."

"But why were you crying just now?" Ogumon asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion. The happy grin on Kari's face disappeared again as she looked down at the floor in shame.

"I blamed someone for something that wasn't their fault… He was trying to help me and in return I broke his heart…"

**FLASHBACK **

* * *

_Kari was in the park sitting on a hard wooden bench, still crying her eyes out. Nothing could take away the pain she was feeling, nothing. Her heart was broken and could never be mended. She had lost the love of her life… _

_But not to far away, there was someone else pining for a lost loved one. Davis was taking a stroll in the park, kicking a soda can that had been littered the pathway. He was starting to get used to the fact that Kari was in love T.K and nothing would change that. But it still hurt him, when he saw them laughing together, kissing and hugging. It cut him like a knife. _

'_But if she's happy, that's all that matters…' He thought. 'But I still wish she chose me instead of **him**.' _

_Davis stopped in his tracks when he heard the soft but loud sobs coming from around the corner. Davis thought it might have been just a crying little girl who had lost her mummy or something else. So he checked it out. _

_But instead he saw Kari. His eyes widened to the size of the acorns lying on the ground. He slowly approached the girl. _

"_Kari?" _

_The girl lifted her head, letting the boy see her tear stained face. _

"_Kari what's the matter?" Davis asked, his eyes full of concern. _

"… _Nothing Davis…" _

"_It doesn't look like it…" Davis said, taking his seat next to Kari, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Please tell what's wrong. Maybe I could help?" _

_Kari glared at the leader of the digidestined and smacked his hand away. _

"_No Davis… You can't help." She began. "You want to know what's wrong? Ok then! Because of you, my boyfriend has dumped me! All because he thought I was cheating on him with you! Of all people! Because of you, now mine and T.K's wonderful relationship is broken!" _

"_Kari I-" _

"_No! Don't say anything Davis! Do you know I don't even like you? The only reason I was ever nice to you was because felt sorry for you! Because no one at school wanted to be anywhere near you!" Kari screamed. _

_Davis' eyes were full of hurt. His heart was now shattering into pieces, everything felt empty inside. So it was true, Kari did hate him. The only girl he had ever loved **hated** him. His greatest fear had come true. _

_The boy got up and walked away from the raging girl, he had heard enough from her. A small tear stained his tanned cheek, showing how hurt he was inside. It was like the world was ending for him. _

_Only a moment later, Kari realized what she had just said. _

"_DAVIS WAIT! I'm sorry please come back!" She ran after Davis, but it was too late, he was gone. Kari didn't mean a word she said to Davis; the truth was that he had been the most wonderful friend Kari could ever have. And now she lost him. _

**FLASHBACK **

* * *

"Oh…" Was all Tai could say.

"I feel really awful, I can't believe I blamed him for what happened…" Kari said above a whisper.

"Kari." Tai began. "It's Ok. You shouldn't beat yourself up for what happened. Just do the right thing and go and tell Davis you're sorry."

"After what I said to him? Davis will never want to talk to me again."

"Kari, Davis could never not want to talk to you again. He thinks the world of you." Tai smiled. "He will forgive you if apologize. That's all you have to do."

"But I'm scared." Kari whispered. "What if an apology isn't enough?"

Tai couldn't answer his sister. The doorbell rang and he got up from the couch again.

"Hold on a minute."

He went to get the door, opening it to an unwanted face.

"You!" Tai growled. "You aren't welcomed here so go home T.K."

"Can I just talk to Kari for one minute?" The soaked boy begged. "Then I will leave."

Tai gave T.K one hard glare and nodded. He let the younger boy through the door. Kari felt her heart stop for a moment, when her blood went cold. T.K was the last person she wanted to talk to.

"What do you want T.K?" Kari said, crossing her arms. T.K was holding a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"I came here to say I'm sorry for my stupid behavior. I let my jealousy get in the way and I ruined our relationship. I didn't think. I wanted to say that I didn't think our relationship wasn't working, because you do love Davis. Even if you don't know it yet, you do love him. I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you." T.K explained. "I know I we can't be boyfriend and girlfriend again, but can we be friends again?"

Kari smiled at her childhood friend and gave him a hug.

"Of course we can be friends T.K." She said. "And I think you're right."

"Huh?" Tai blurted out.

"T.K is right. I'm not sure if I _love_ Davis. But I think I _like _him." Kari said blushing.

"I knew it!" T.K cheered, with a big grin on his face. "Go tell him right now!"

"Well that's the problem, I can't."

Kari told T.K what happened between her and Davis in the park. He could see why Kari didn't want to face Davis so soon after the argument.

"I see." T.K said. "But you have to try something Kari. You can't avoid Davis the rest of your life."

"Wait!" Tai said. "I think I have an idea…

Locked inside his room, Davis sat in a crouched position on his bed, watching the lightning hit the Earth and the rain dropping down. Nothing could cure his aching heart. Not even his best friend Veemon.

"Come on Davis! How about a game of soccer? You love soccer right?" The blue Digimon said, bouncing the soccer ball on his head. But he didn't get an answer from Davis.

"No? Ok, how about we go and find Jun's secret stash of chocolate?" Davis didn't answer again. Veemon groaned, scratching his head, straining his brain for ideas.

"Hmm… I know! How about we go visit Kari when the storm is over?" Davis turned his head towards Veemon, more tears coming down his cheeks. He grabbed the duvet under him and covered his head.

"Oh… so that's what you're upset about." Veemon said lowering his head. "What's the matter Davis? I thought you got over your crush on Kari along time ago."

"It's not that!" Davis grumbled. "Kari hates me! She said she'd never liked me! The only reason she had anything to do with me because she was sorry for me!"

"Kari wouldn't say something like that!" Veemon cooed, getting up on the bed and hugging his friend and master. "I don't think she meant it."

"She did Veemon. She said when she told me her and T.K broke up because of me…"

"Kari was just upset when she said that. She just wanted someone to blame for her break up. I know that doesn't give her the right to say all those nasty things to you, but she does not hate you. Besides you should be the one who's mad!" Veemon said. "Kari hurt your feelings not the other way around. Soon she'll realize what she did and she'll be sorry."

Davis took his head out of the duvet and smiled at Veemon.

"Thank you Veemon."

The doorbell rang and Veemon released Davis from his embrace. Davis unlocked the door to reveal a man, with a very **long** and thin beard, holding a pink box. He looked like one of those pizza delivery boys.

"Um… can I help you?" Davis said, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you Davis Motomyia?" The man asked with a large smile on his face.

"Yeah that's me."

"This is for you." The deliveryman handed Davis the pink box but Davis tried to give it back.

"But I didn't order anything."

"Yes, but a Miss Kari Kamiya asked me to deliver this cake to you. So can you please take it, I can't stand out here in the rain any longer or I'll catch another cold. ATCHOO!"

"Bless you." Davis said, taking the box "Um, you don't make the cakes do you?"

"No, I just deliver them." The deliveryman smiled and went off into the rain again.

(A.N: Yes this fic was inspired by that scene in The Princess Diaries movie.)

'_Hmm… why would Kari give me a cake right after she yelled at me?' _Davis thought opening the box. His eyes widened and a small smile grew on his lips. In the box was a chocolate cake with M & M's sprinkled on top of it spelling out two words. 'I'm sorry.'

Another knock came from the door, Davis left the delicious cake he had drooled over and answered the door. It was none other then Kari who was soaked to the bone.

"Kari?"

"Can I come in Davis?" She asked.

"… Sure." Davis let the wet girl in and they sat down on the table. Davis got a knife and cut the cake into small pieces, passing a piece to Kari.

"Thanks." Kari smiled. "Davis, there's something I need to tell you…"

"I know you're sorry Kari, so don't worry about it. This cake makes up for it a lot!" Davis chuckled taking another bite of his chocolate cake.

"No it's not that. It's about us."

Davis dropped his fork and stared at Kari for what seemed like ages.

"Davis, ever since I have met you, you have always been supportive and a great friend." Kari began. "And I threw all of that in your face. I didn't realize how lucky I was to find someone like you who loved me."

"What are you trying to say?" Davis said, his eyes still on Kari. She let out a deep sigh,

"I think I like you… and maybe I might… be in with love you." Kari whispered, staring at her feet, fiddling with her thumbs. There was along silence.

"Davis-"

Kari was cut off by a soft, moist pair of lips caressing hers. She and Davis had kissed for what seemed like moment, not caring what was happening around them. All they could think about was each other and tasting the chocolate taste left on their lips.

Soon they broke their kiss, and stared into each other's eyes.

"I think I love you too Kari." Davis smiled, when Kari hugged him.

"Ah young love." Veemon sighed, smiling at the new and happy couple. "I knew they would get together in the end."

"Yeah me too."

"Ah! Gatomon!" Veemon jumped out of his seat.

"Yep that's me." She said smiling. "I wouldn't leave Kari out in a storm alone."

"Oh. Well as long as you're here, I would like to give you these." Veemon took out a bouquet of cherry blossoms. Gatomon's cheeks turned as pink as the flowers.

"Uh thank you Veemon, that's really sweet of you." Gatomon said.

Kari and Davis laughed at their Digimon.

"Young Digimon love…"

* * *

THE END

* * *

Z Star: Well that was my first Digimon one shot! Thank you for reading it; tell me if I did anything wrong or what you thought of it.

T.K: Yeah, because our little Dragon has been working on this all weekend.

Tai: We hope you enjoyed it, because we did. Especially him…

Davis: (Dances around like a fool) I GOT TO KISS KARI!

Tai: Why is he your favorite character again? After Mimi and me?

Z Star: Because he's cute when he acts silly and he's not afraid to make a fool of himself;)


End file.
